Room in my Heart
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: This is part 2 in a Murphy/OC/Chibs Story. For part one, go read The Love of the Irish! Attempting to make things work in a difficult situation. People change, some go away, and some come back when you least expect it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from The Boondock Saints or The Sons of Anarchy. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no gain by writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is Chapter 1 of Room in my Heart. It's the continuation of The Love of the Irish. Again, I apologize for the super short last chapter, but I'll try to make it up with this one.**

**I'm gonna try to make it up to all the Connor fans, I know the last story was disappointing on the Connor front, but I liked where I took it. Hopefully, you all did as well. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. At the end of the last story, I had Connor mention Concezio Yakavetta. So this story will jump ahead of time, just a little bit, to right after the end of the second movie. This is my take on what will happen.  
**

**The Disclaimer for this story is in the description of the story. I don't own TBS and make no money off this.**

**Thank you for reading the last story and now...let's get this party started.  
**

Just an explanation for the first part.

Normal and Now text will be just like this. Regular and in the moment.

_Past things that have happened will be in italics, like this._

**And me talking to you will be like this. lol Just making sure I don't lose anyone.**

\- Brina's POV -

Getting papers forged is easy enough, if you know who to talk to. Doc knew just the guy for the job, and he succeeded to the fullest extent. She was in. The halls were lined with cells for the inmates. She hadn't set eyes on Murphy since he and Connor had left to go help their Da. Her heart filled with sadness when she found all of the mess out.

_McGinty's was dead, no customers in the place. She had come downstairs for a drink to settle her nerves when Doc pointed to the tv. In bold letters, "True Saints in Custody." As the reporter went on, she revealed Connor and Murphy's name, their Da's name and that he had died. The last thing he had said to her, was infront of Murphy. He had to explain it to her after Da was out of ear shot. "Mon fils a de la chance d'avoir votre amour. Et vous avez la chance d'avoir son. Nous y retournerons bientôt." She looked at Murphy and he grinned. "It means, My son is lucky to have your love. And you are lucky to have his. We'll be back soon." She smiled and kissed him on the lips before he hopped into the vehicle with his brother and father and drove away.__  
_

_As she sat at the bar, feeling sick at the sight of it all, her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways. "Hello?" Silence from the other end was all she heard for a minute. "Brina?" She licked her lips and turned away from the tv. "Yes. Who is this?" She hadn't given her number to hardly anyone. No one should know it. "It's Smecker. And before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. In the short version, since we have pressing matters. I faked my death. The FBI was getting too close to figuring out I was covering for Connor and Murphy, so I faked my own death. Now, I've got help, I have a plan, but you'll have to do your part if you want to be with your man again." Without hesitation, she agreed._

Which put her here. Walking the halls of the prison, as a nurse. Her fourth day, and she was anxious to seek out Murphy, but knew better. "Nothing too obvious." was how Smecker had put it. Just starting her shift, she opened the door and stepped into the infirmary. All of her beds were empty. Today, then, had to be the day. Smecker was sending someone in to give word to Murphy that she was working there, and to meet her in the infirmary. The first few days dragged past, dealing with a few bruises and cuts from a fight. She was beginning to get impatient.

\- Murphy's POV-

It didn't take long for the brothers to figure out who the biggest asshole in the prison was. Burt Lawson was his actual name, but everyone who knew him or knew of him called him Starky. Murphy's cell mate, Dwayne, seemed scared just to talk about him. Murphy learned quickly, that was his play. At breakfast, the inmates filed into the cafeteria and received their trays. Whichever way you went, it was slop. Whether they called it gravy and biscuits or bacon and eggs. It all looked like slop. Murphy sat down beside his brother and they began eating, eyeing the line for Starky. Murphy had just swallowed a big bite of slop when Connor nudged him.

"There he is, Murph." Murphy nodded and kept his cool. "I'm gonna wait for him to pass by." Connor leaned over to his brother and spoke quickly and quietly. "From what I've heard, he was in good with Papa Joe. He'll already be mad at us, so no use trying to get him more pissed. The Russians took him as a joke and as soon as we offed Yakavetta, they kicked poor Starky there, out of the club." The huge man emerged from the exit door and walked closer and closer. Remembering the Russian slang for pussy, Murphy waited until Starky was right by their table. "Киска." Starky stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at them both. "One more step, you stupid mick, and you'll be my pussy." Murphy stood up and stared at the man. "I heard when you were born, your mother wanted to take care of you, but the Mafia wanted too much." Connor stood up to help Murphy. "Aye, I heard that myself as well. But if he were twice as smart, he'd still be stupid." The boys chuckled and Murphy spoke again. "I mean, come on. We all sprang from apes, but Starky here, he didn't seem to spring too far."

The large man slammed his tray down and grabbed Murphy by the collar of his shirt, spitting on him as he threatened. "Say more, I dare you." Murphy braced himself for the punch he knew was coming. "Just calm down, now, Starky. It's not your fault you'll never be the man your mother is." It happened quickly. He saw Starky rear back and felt the impact of the ginormous fist on the side of his face, sending stars into his vision. He saw Connor stab Starky in the shoulder with his plastic fork, then watched as Connor went down, then a group of four guards attacking Starky. Murphy reached to the side of his head and as he brought his hand away, grinned when he saw blood. A guard got him to his feet and escorted him to the infirmary.

-Brina's POV-

The doors opened and the quiet room filled with bickering and arguing. Starky, Murphy, and Connor all filed into the room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room quieted down after she yelled at them. "Thank you. Starky, take bed 7. You two, beds 1 and 2." She pointed and they walked to their beds. She disappeared into the supply room to gather the things she would need, smiling. Murphy, except a small cut on his head, looked good. It had been too long since she had seen him. She missed him. But there wasn't time to reminisce on that now. She headed to Starky's bed first.

"Alright, Starky. Give me your back. Let's get that fork out first." He turned around, making the small gurney creak as he moved, then settled. She slipped on a pair of gloves, then grabbed the handle and gave a quick, firm tug, pulling it out. An internal groan came. She reached for the tweezers and took a deep breath. "Starky, one of the tines on the fork broke off. I've gotta dig it out. It's gonna hurt." He gave a short sarcastic laugh. "I'm not a pussy. Dig it out." She held the tweezers and pressed them into the hole, moving it around a bit. She leaned closer to his back to get a better look as she dug for the piece of plastic.

With her empty hand, she grabbed a piece of gauze and wiped the blood away. "Damn it, woman. Hurry it up." She felt a grin cross her lips. "I thought you weren't a pussy, Starky." She felt it before she realized what was happening. A heavy weight hit her across the face, then a hand held her throat, her back pinned against the wall. As suddenly as it had happened, she was on the floor, gasping for air as two guards rushed in. She got to her feet quickly. "It was Starky. Those two were only helping me. Wait one second." She grabbed a piece of gauze and two strips of tape, laying it over the small wound and smacking it hard as she stuck it onto his back. "Have a great day, Starky." He was forced out of the infirmary, the door closing behind him. She looked at the guard that remained and nodded. "I don't think they'll give me any trouble." He nodded and walked out of the door. She walked to the window and pulled the blinds closed. It was just the three of them now. She turned around and saw the two men smiling. She ran to Murphy first and threw her arms around him, feeling him give her a tight hug in return. "I missed you." They pulled back and shared a long deep kiss.

He lifted her chin and gently ran his fingers over her throat. "It'll bruise. But I think you'll live." Connor stepped closer, looking at her neck with Murphy. "Aye, but I think that official diagnosis is for the doctor to say." She smiled and gave Connor a hug. "Before we get too happy, let me spoil the moment." They both sat back down on the beds, looking at her. "I'm so...so sorry about Da." They both looked at the floor, attempting to prevent any tears. Murphy reached for her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. "I would say it's alright. But it's not. We just got him back. But he went down doing what was right. And that would've been enough for him." She gave a sorrowful smile to Murphy before a kiss. "Let's look at that head."

She moved her rolling tray with her supplies over to Murphy's bed and leaned over him. "God, it looks like you got a good hit from a lead pipe. What did this? Christ fucking sake." She dabbed at the wound as Connor chuckled. "Lord's fucking name." Murphy grinned and made the shape of the cross on himself. "Hail Mary, full of Grace.." The wound had already stopped bleeding, not causing too much worry. She kissed by it and sat down beside Murphy. "Okay, I'll speak quietly, but quickly so pay attention. Smecker, as you guys know, is alive. He has it set up. He's implanted three guards who are working for the church, not the prison. Tomorrow at 4:24 exactly, there's going to be a riot. You guys, no matter who comes to your cells, no matter what happens...you stay in your cells. Keep the doors closed. You're going to be removed from the prison and taken to a ship. The ship, will take you to Ireland."

Murphy laid a hand on her back. "What about you, love?" She felt a small smile slip onto her lips. "I'll follow you guys. A few weeks after." Murphy scoffed. "A few weeks?" She nodded her head and sighed. "The church has already bought me a passport and plane ticket. But Smecker put a bug in their ear to plan it for a few weeks out. Said I need to wait here and let things die down, just in case someone suspects something. I would come with you guys in a heartbeat, but I don't have that kind of cash to buy a plane ticket for tomorrow." She saw Connor nodding his head. "But the point is, you'll join us?" She nodded. "Murph, quit your worrying, then. I know it's been a while since you've seen her, but give it a little while and you'll have all the time you two want."

There was a knock on the door and she quickly jumped up. Opening it, she saw the guard standing outside. "Are they ready to go back to their cells?" She nodded. "This one is. Hang on just a second." The door closed and she walked over to Connor. "You watch his ass for me until I get there, okay?" He hugged her. "Of course I will. I'll keep him out of Maisy Fraiser's pants." He looked at Murphy and chuckled as he opened the door. She walked back over to him and crossed her arms. "Maisy Fraiser?" He grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed, pushing her down onto her back. "Not to worry, love. She's just an old girlfriend." She giggled. "_Just _an old girlfriend?" He laughed and laid down beside her, pulling her to him. She sighed as he rubbed her back. "We don't have a lot of time for this, Murphy. They'll be back any minute to ta-" He shushed her, leaving the two of them in the quiet. She sat up and kissed him. "I'll miss you all over again."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her cheek. "Aye. I'll miss you too. But three weeks. It'll seem like forever." She nodded. Looking into his eyes, she smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, resting her hand on his chest. "I love you, Murphy." She stood up and walked over to his side of the bed as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Brina." They shared one quick, last kiss as another knock came at the door. "Murphy, just please remember. 4:24 tomorrow afternoon. Don't leave your cell." He smiled and kissed her head. "I won't." She walked him to the door and watched him walk down the hallway with the guard. Taking a deep breath, she reassured herself that everything would be alright.

**So there was Chapter 1. I hope it was good and filled your appetite. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, being as I've been getting into The Sons of Anarchy, I'm going to throw a little monkey wrench into this whole story. Flip everyone's lives around and cause some mayhem for Brina, Murphy, and bring in a new guy.**

**I guess we'll see how this works out.**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Everything had been set perfectly. The day went on as usual, very few patients coming into the infirmary, a few brawls, and a lot of nothing. Her heart thudded in her chest as 4:00 came around. She finished filling out the last of the small stack of charts, signing off on injuries and medications given. She looked at the clock. Every minute seemed to tick by slower and slower. 4:05. Nineteen minutes to go until the boys were out of dodge. She had promised Smecker she would be out of the prison when the riot occurred, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. There would be questions when the riot was over and they were bringing patients to be treated, but the doctor would be nowhere to be found.

She shut the medicine supply door and locked it tight, then the supply cabinets with scissors, needles, and various other tools that could be used as a weapon. At 4:10, she heard loud commotions outside the infirmary door. Yells and shouts grew louder and closer to her. The door swung open just as the alarms started blaring. Two large inmates and a smaller, scrawnier guy with short blond hair entered the doors. One of the bigger men sauntered closer to her. "Hey, doc. I'm hurtin real bad. You gimmie them keys? Let me get some medicine?"

She knew she wanted to say yes, toss him the keys and get the hell out of the infirmary, but the cameras were rolling, as usual. So she had to prepare herself for the fight she knew was coming. "Look guys, everything is inventoried. Accounted for. Down to the last pill. If you steal them, you're just adding time on to your sentence." She had been backing up slowly as he continued approaching her. Finally, her back hit the wall. He didn't stop gaining on her, and before she knew it, he was in her face, blocking her in with both his arms on either side of her shoulders. "Maybe I don't need them keys after all." He took a long breath in through his nose. "It's been a long while since I've smelled a woman's perfume. Or seen a pretty lady, at that." She flinched as his knuckles started sliding down her cheek.

That's when she remembered. This morning, before she had come to work, Doc had given her a gun. She remembered him stuttering his way through a small 'just in case' If she could just get behind the desk and to her purse. She instinctively kneed the man in the nuts and knocked the second guy as hard as she could with her fist. She had made it behind the desk when she remembered the third man. She jerked her head up to look at him, her eyes wide with fear as she pulled her gun on him. He held both his hands out, slightly. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just coming along as a lookout for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb. I don't want any part in rape or drugs." She looked at the two men on the floor, noticing nut shot was getting up. "You stupid bitch." He held his junk with one hand and started limping towards her.

She felt the recoil off the gun before she could think. His hand and pants were turning bloody red. That's when she felt the weight of the third man's hand on the gun, pushing it down to point at the floor. He turned her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Get your stuff and get the fuck out of here." She was in mild shock until he yelled at her. "Go on, get out of here!" She grabbed her purse and stuffed her gun in the small of her back, tucked in the waistband of her pants. She found a guard who Smecker had implanted and he helped escort her out. "Did they make it?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. The truck's been gone for 5 minutes or so. They should be at the docks in fifteen minutes." She felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Good. That's great. I guess it's time for me to go hide, huh?" He nodded as she walked to the drivers side of her car. She leaned against the rail and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter, watching the guard run back for the inside of the prison.

She lit her cigarette and took a few drags off it, knowing the violence behind the walls would never reach outside. Her phone rang in her pocket, and she dug it out, flipping it open. "Hello?" The sun was shining bright over Boston making the day nice and warm. "Brina, it's Murph. We made it out alright. Just thought we'd call and let you know." She heard Connor in the background. "Come on, Murph. We ain't got the time for this shit. We're fleeing the country, you idiot." She grinned. "Well, tell Connor I'll miss him too." She heard Murphy chuckle. "I will. I love you. I'll see you soon, darlin." She smiled. "I love you too, Murphy. Bye." The line cut off on the other end, so she flipped her phone closed and stuffed it into her pocket. It would have been too obvious if she had been staying above the bar, in her relationship to Connor and Murphy, so they had scraped together whatever cash they could find, Doc chipping in his fair share as well, and rented a nice apartment for the three months it took to get everything in order.

She got into the car and drove to the fake house. She parked her car and got out of the driver's seat, locking the door behind her. She sighed, knowing this would be the beginning of the three weeks without the boys in her life. She removed her sunglasses and opened the front door to the building, walking towards the elevator. She pushed the button and waited. She looked to the right and saw a rough looking guy wearing a leather vest reading a newspaper. He glanced up and smiled at her, she returned the smile and quickly looked back at the elevator. Sick of waiting, she started up the stairs. Four floors to climb to get to her place. She took each step, knowing it would be a lonely three weeks. She hadn't been without Murphy for more than a week at the most. But there were always phone calls and letters, maybe Smecker could figure out a way to get her there sooner. As she reached the landing for the fourth floor, she made a mental note to ask him the next time he called.

She turned the corner and walked down the hall, stopping at number 46. Before she could rattle her keys, a hand clapped over her mouth and pulled her down the hall and around another corner. She was pinned against the wall by another leather vest wearer, his hand still covering her mouth. "If I take my hand away, don't scream. Okay?" She nodded and as soon as the hand was gone, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to scream. Another hand replaced the first and a different man was staring into her eyes. "Listen here, darlin," in the panic, she could faintly tell an accent, similar to Connor and Murphy's, but still different. "We're trying to save your ass. There's someone in your apartment wanting to kill you. Just so happens, we want to kill them. Give us your door key, don't scream and wait here." She felt the hand disappear, this time, she made no attempt to call for help. Instead, she fumbled on her key ring and picked out the key, handing it to the second man.

The first waited back with her as the second man and two others walked to her apartment door and opened it. They slowly stepped inside and a few moments later, three gunshots rang out. She was confused, to say the least, and almost didn't notice as her phone rang again. She pulled it out and opened it. "Brina, it's Smecker. Listen to me carefully. I don't know where you are, or who you are with, but if they want to take you, let them. If they ask you questions, you answer them, honestly. They could be your key to living the next three weeks. When Connor and Murphy pissed off Starky, he reached out to his friends on the outside, you, sweetheart, have a Russian target on your back so big, the space station can see it. These guys are friends, I know of them, if they want to take you somewhere, anywhere, let them. I don't care if they take you to Italy. You go. Understood?" Mind racing a thousand miles a minute, the most she could manage was a 'yeah'. "Good. I've got to go."

The first guy walked around the corner as she stuffed her phone away, and she followed a few feet, just able to see the group of men. "Mayans. All the fuck the way in Boston?" One of the men nodded. "Yeah. They heard about Jax getting transferred to a different facility, across the country to keep him alive, and they wanted their revenge." The second man stepped in to the conversation. "But how did she get wrapped up in all this? She doesn't know Jax, doubtful she knows the Mayans."

An older guy with a grey crew cut looked at her and motioned for her to come to him. "Come here, sweetheart." She cautiously walked over to the small group and stopped. The first man, with black crazy hair, grabbed her arm and fear filled her chest as he led her into the apartment. She glanced at the picture of her and Murphy on the table, all smiles and laughing. He pushed her down, and she found herself facing a bloody man. He put his hand on the back of her head and shoved her closer to the man on the floor. "Why did they want to kill you?" She started crying, sobs escaping her chest. "I don't know." He continued yelling the question at her. She found herself screaming in reply to him, "I don't know!" She heard a set of footsteps. "Tig, that's enough. She don't know anything. Let her up." She was pulled up to her feet, and just wanted this to not be real.

"Go outside, send in Chibs." Tig nodded and walked out of the apartment as the other man walked in. "I know he's a bat shit crazy psycho. Takes things a little too far sometimes. I'm Clay. This is Chibs. What's your name, sweetheart?" She wiped the tears off her cheeks and remembered the snug comfort of the gun in the back of her shirt. "Brina." Clay looked at the dead body behind her and the other two, then looked back at her. "Brina, are you sure you don't know why these men wanted you dead?" She pulled her gun out and aimed it at Clay. He was obviously the brains of the operation, so losing the leader would make chaos among the rest of the ranks. She held him in her sights as he rose both his hands in the air to shoulder level.

"Woah, now. You can shoot me, that's fine. But when the cops show up, and believe me, they're probably already on their way, then how are you going to explain four dead bodies in your place? We don't want to hurt you, we just want to figure out why these guys wanted to hurt you. Put the gun away." She remembered Smecker's orders and lowered her gun, feeling Chibs take it from her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have an ex FBI informant who called me just after you guys killed these guys. I work in the prison, not too far from here, and I'm the doctor. I pissed of an ex Russian mob guy who called in a favor. Apparently, according to my guy, I have a Russian target on my back so huge, the space station can see it."

The man she assumed to be Chibs looked at Clay. "Murder for hire?" Clay nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "Makes sense. It's not beneath the Mayans to take that on." He turned to her and closed the space between them, resting a large hand on her shoulder. "Brina, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" She felt like it was an odd question, but shook her head no. "Well, it's a good thing Chibs has an extra helmet. You're first ride is today." He turned and walked towards the hallway. "Boys, let's go get Jax and get the fuck out of Boston. I'm ready to see my old lady."

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 2. I hate this was short, but I have to get to bed. I'll try to update as soon as I can. REPLY please! PLEASE PLEASE! I see people are reading it, but I've only gotten one reply. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a fly by the seat of my pants update. I haven't planned anything out, really. So I guess I'll just see where my mind takes me. Sorry for the hiatus, been involved in work, getting ready to go back to school...plus being a mommy...a lot of stuff.**

**Yay!**

* * *

Getting Jax had been more complicated than originally planned. He was set to be released, but with the bust out of two well known criminals, it was hectic inside the prison. Brina kept her head down and tried not to look at the place, knowing she would be busted if it was found out. A taller man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair came walking out with the older man, Clay. There was a few moments of hugs and hello's from his brethren, then it was on the road. She checked her watch and saw it was closing in on 5 in the afternoon, slipped her helmet back on, and climbed behind Chibs. It was scary riding on a bike, but somewhere between the fear and the speed, it drifted away into freedom as they sped down the highway.

Closer to 3, they stopped in Pittsburgh, staying with some men of the same group. After hours of riding non stop, she awkwardly climbed off the bike, giving her helmet to him. They walked inside, following Clay, and Chibs left to go make nice with his brothers. An older guy they all called Tank approached her. "Hey sweetheart." He slung an arm around her shoulder. She slightly cringed and tensed up, not used to a guy doing this to her. "Who's old lady?" Chibs walked up, took his arm, and slung it off, playfully pushing the guy back. Tank chuckled and pointed at Chibs. "Yours?" Her riding partner said nothing, only stared at the man. He raised his hands and walked away. "You alrigh'?" It was one of the few times he had spoken to her since they got on the bike. She nodded, keeping her words to a minimum. "Come on. I'll show ya where you're stayin'." She followed him up a flight of stairs, down a small darkened hallway and walked in behind him as he opened a door.

It was like a small motel room. A bed, dresser, mirror, a lamp giving off very little light, a closet door, and a bathroom. "If you need anything, I'm next door. We're heading out at noon." With not another word, he left, shutting the door behind him. A heavy feeling weighed on Brina. Here she was, with bikers, in a smelly would be room. She sighed and turned around, falling onto her back on the bed. She lay there for a few moments before her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, not recognizing the number. Cautiously, she flipped it open and listened. There was only silence at first, then a voice spoke. "Mo cuishla?" A broad smile crossed her lips as she recognized it. "Hey Murphy." She looked around the room and listened to him as he spoke to her. "I don't have long, darlin. Where are ya? Are you going to make your plane day after tomorrow?" She sighed, reality catching back up with her. "Uh, about that. Um..I can't make it, baby. When you guys pissed off that Russian in the prison, when I pissed him off in the hospital wing...he put out a hit on all of us. You two are gone, so you're fine. Me, I'm.."

She almost felt angry at them for leaving. But redirected her anger towards Smecker. It was all his fault. "Brina, you're what? Where are ya?" She felt the familiar prickle starting in her eyes. "I'm in Philadelphia." She heard Murphy give a small scoff. "What the hell are ya doin there? How the hell you'd even get there?" She laid back and took a deep breath, explaining everything to Murphy. Irate was the minimum amount of word to explain how angry he was. "And you just left with them? No fuckin questions asked? Christ, Brina. Where's your head?" She heard a small commotion over the phone and then Connor's voice. "Go smoke you a fuckin smoke and calm the fuck down, brother." A brief second in silence again. "I'll let you talk to her again once you're calmed the fuck down! Now, go!" A distant door slam and more silence.

"Brina, it's Connor." She grinned and gave a small chuckle. "I see you found that Murphy is in an exquisite mood. Though I can't blame him. But Smecker called me and told me to go with them. I figured he knew what he was talking about." She heard a flick of a lighter on the other end of the phone, feeling in the mood for a cigarette herself. She grabbed her pack and a lighter, walking out of her room, and retracing her steps outside. "Brina, he's just worried about ya. Won't shut up, even ma's gettin annoyed by it. She threatened to conk him over the head with her good skillet next time he said your name. Listen, I heard about what you were tellin Murph. And I get it. Boy-o, Murph's gonna give a good ass chewing to Smecker next time he talks to him." Murphy and Connor had warned her about their mother. Crazy, psychotic, and a bitch. But she loves them, that was the important thing she held on to. "Connor, how's he been?"

"Who, Murph?" She took a long drag from the cigarette and nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "Yeah. Is he...is he okay?" Connor let loose a loud round of laughter. "He's fine, darlin. Skippin through the clover with the leprechauns. Oh..that's...that's just Aunt Bess. Yeah, he's okay. Just bitchy, moody...either his Aunt Flo is on the way or it's the lack of sex, but either way, he's moody. He just misses ya. Me too. He's back, and _**calmer, aren't ya Murph**_?" She heard the phone switching hands and Murphy talking again. "Aye, go fuck yourself, Connor. Let me talk to my girl." She couldn't hold back the smile when Murphy called her his girl. "Babe?" The sting in her eyes was back, threatening to spill over at any moment. "Yeah, I'm here, Murphy." She bit her lip to keep from crying. She didn't want Murphy to know she was just as upset as he was.

"We'll figure out somethin. I promise." She ran her fingers over her forehead and through her hair. "Yeah. Yeah, I know we will." Taking a deep breath, the tears slowly started slipping down her cheeks. "Brina, if shit gets rough with these guys, just remember what i taught you." She wiped one cheek with the back of her hand, switching to wipe the other. "Get a gun. Don't back down. See ya soon." She repeated the little mantra he had taught her. She remembered instantly everything Murphy had taught her about a gun. How to dismantle and clean one, how to put it back together, and how to fight the kick when you fired. "That's right. I don't want to, but I gotta go. Ma's got breakfast on the table, she'll kick my ass if I don't come down." She nodded her head, the most she could manage at the moment. "Okay." She was quickly losing her grip on the tears. They poured down her face, dripping from her cheek. "I love you, Brina." She took a deep breath and as calmly as she could responded. "I love you too." The phone disconnected and she watched the screen turn dark before stuffing it back into her pocket.

She looked around and saw a darkened alcove, running to it as a small sanctuary. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her eyes into her knees, letting her emotions flow from her eyes. He was so far away. It had been too long. There were worse things in life than a distance between two people, but to her, he might as well have been in space. She let herself cry until there was nothing left; all the fear, hate, and anger were gone. The clouds grew darker against the sky, the feeling of rain blowing in the breeze. She wanted to call him back. Wanted to cry to him and tell him that she couldn't do it. She couldn't miss her flight and she was going back to Boston. But she knew Murphy's 'fuck that' attitude would end her up at the same point she was at. With the Sons of Anarchy on a cross country motorcycle trip.

The rain started as a small drizzle, then grew to a full thunderstorm. Pausing from their game of poker, Chibs stepped outside to clear his head. He stood under the overhang, lighting a cigarette and sitting down at one of the small picnic tables the Philly boys had set up. He watched the lightning flash, listened to the thunder rumbling after. It was a calm storm to be in. Flicking his butt towards the grass, he stood up and something caught his eye. Taking a couple steps closer towards the edge of the overhang, he saw someone sitting in the garden alcove. He stepped into the rain and walked over, kneeling down next to the girl. He reached out and touched her arm, her head jerked up, eyes brimming with anger. She jumped to her feet and pushed him as hard as she could. He walked back towards her as she raised her fists and started hitting at him. She screamed repeatedly, "It's your goddamn fault!" as her fists collided one after the other on his chest.

She tried to turn and walk back to the alcove, but Chibs grabbed her again. She slipped her arm from his grasp, and as he tried to grab her once more, she sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands, sobs escaping from her, the tears lost in the streaks of rain that ran down her face. He kneeled down to her, wrapping an arm around her back and helping her stand, he walked her back into the room. The five other men around the table looked at him and he said, "Deal me out." as he ushered the girl back to the room. He disappeared for a few moments, leaving her sitting on the bed. She was cold, shivering; but emotionless. When he finally returned he tossed some clothes on the bed and stepped out of the room. She continued sitting. Brina had lost all sense of energy. The door slowly opened as Chibs poked his head in and saw she hadn't moved. He walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him.

He knelt down before Brina, looking into her eyes. "Lass, I know you can hear me. I'm not angry, or pissed off. But you gotta get out of those clothes before you get sick. You need sleep." She moved her eyes, looking into his, seeing he was worried and concerned. He gave a small sigh and stood up. "Don't try to hit me again." He sat down beside her and unbuttoned her shirt. Slipping it off, he tossed it into the bathroom where it landed with a loud splat against the tile floor. He grabbed the spare shirt he had brought in and slipped it over her head and arms. "Can ya stand?" She obliged, standing to her feet and resting a hand on his shoulder as he unbuttoned her pants and, with difficulty, pitched them to join her shirt in the bathroom. She stepped into a pair of shorts, then continued standing. He motioned towards the bed with his head. "Get some sleep." He walked into the bathroom and picked up the shirt and pants, then made his way to the door when she spoke. "I can't."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, walking closer to her. "What do ya mean you can't?" She slowly shook her head back and forth. "I can't. I'm too tired." Chibs sighed and walked back to the door, closing it behind him. All hope had left her. Murphy and Conner were gone. God only knew when she would get back to their side. And now, her only hope for surviving a mafia hit, was pissed off at her. She looked up as the door opened again. Chibs flicked the light switch and killed the lights. He didn't say a word as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, tossing the covers back, laid her down, then covered her back up. He pulled his gun from the back of his pants and laid it on the dresser beside him before laying down, on top of the covers, beside Brina. "Sleep."

She lay there, tossing and turning thoughts in her head, counting sheep, missing Murphy and Connor, until she finally dozed off around 6. The sun was blinding as it shone through the cheap blinds and onto the older man's face. He sighed, wishing he had been able to get more sleep, then deciding to go to his room and go back down. He went to get up, then noticed an arm across his waist and a head on his shoulder. He gave a small chuckle and laid back, closing his eyes, deciding it was better to not disturb her.

* * *

**And that's that, folks! I know it wasn't a lot. But it's all I could do in the time that I had. I've got to be up at 7 for work in the morning and it is now, 12:36. So..that sucks. But I am glad I busted through this hiatus. Hope you enjoy, and as always, Read and Reply...please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long while. I was stuck with writer's block and I couldn't find any inspiration to update. But as it's been snowing for the past couple days and I've been stuck inside, I've found the breakthrough in an episode of Sons of Anarchy. So we'll see how it ties in with everything and see what happens.**

**To the SOA fans, : I am not doing this on a timeline. I know Jax never went to jail in season 1 or 2. I'm filling in with some episodes here and there. It follows no specific timeline. **

**To the Boondock Saints fans,: I know this chapter is lacking in BDS. But this was more of a focus on Brina and where she is at right now. Trying to settle down until arrangements can be made to get her back to Ireland. Which will be eventually.**

**I DO NOT OWN anything from the Sons of Anarchy or Boondock Saints. This is my imagination and I make no gain from writing this except entertainment purposes. **

**And I am excited to say that I bought a motorcycle. :-D So there's that.**

**Here's more story.**

They awoke later in the afternoon. Brina had decided to get a shower before they headed out. She couldn't help but hear Willie Nelson in her mind, 'On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again,' After her shower, they hopped on the bikes and drove for hours until they had reached their stop. They had people all over the US. Ohio, Illinois, Wyoming, Nevada, and that was naming a few. They had finally reached the border for California. Chibs had pretty much left Brina alone. He hadn't made an attempt to get to know her, to care or delve deep in to her story. Her life. As far as he was concerned, he was just bringing a package back to hop a plane to Ireland. They rode down a small main street, shops alive and well on every corner, passing the staring people on the sidewalks. She was just about to start drifting off to sleep when she felt the bike make a turn. As she opened her eyes, she saw a sign that read, Teller Morrow. That's when the engine shut off, and the bikes came to a leaning stand still. She swung her leg off the bike, for her ass' sake, what she hoped to be the last time, and followed the guys in to a different section of the area.

There was a doorway leading in to what looked like a bar. Some couches, a pool table, and a set of double doors that was open. Chibs approached her as she took in the room. "I know you've gotta be tired. You can crash in my room, if you want." Her arms ached from holding on to Chibs, her ass was sore as hell, and she was pretty sure her last shower in Nevada had worn off with the hours of riding in the hot sun. She couldn't lie to herself, and not to him. "That'd be nice." He gently wrapped an arm around her back and led her down a hallway where a motorcycle sat in a wooden enclosure. A few doors down, he grasped the handle and opened it. "Wait here just a minute." She remembered seeing a small kitchen and wondered if there was a bottle of water in the fridge. She tired of waiting on Chibs and ventured back down the hallway, making a right. She cautiously opened the door and saw a bottle of water sitting on a shelf, all alone. Grabbing it, she closed it and took a few drinks.

Hearing a loud voice declare that, "Bobby's coming back tonight!", she looked out into the main room and saw Clay was talking to a woman, not much older, but still had a few years on her. She had long dark hair, fairly thin for her age, and was sending a death glare right at her. Brina gulped, feeling immediately intimidated by the lady. Clay turned and motioned to Brina to come over. She was on their turf, and not about to say no. She walked up and bit her lip, nervously. "Gemma, this is Brina. She had a run in with some Russian friends of ours, and we're gonna try to help her out." Gemma stood firm, giving Brina a once over, looking her up and down. Before either woman could speak, Chibs reappeared. "Sorry, Mother. Was just doing a little cleaning in my room and she disappeared." She felt Chibs' hand on her arm. "It's alright, Chibs. I wasn't going to bite her." He gave a small smirk before they headed back to his room.

He opened the door and allowed her in this time. She sat down on the bed, watched him throw a few more clothes out of sight and clear out some of the beer bottles before she spoke. "Can I trust you?" He suddenly looked over at her before setting down the pile of clothes on the floor. He walked over and sat down on the bed, removing his sunglasses. "You can. If you want to. That choice is up to you, love." They were quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Who's Bobby? I heard someone shouting because Bobby was coming back." He chuckled and laid back, resting on his elbow. "Well, Bobby is a member of the club. And he has been on a most unpleasant trip with the lovely federal government. They're releasing him tonight. There's supposed to be a huge party to welcome him back." He sat back up and gently took her chin, turning her head to face him. "And you are more than welcome to join. I know you'd rather be anywhere but here. But since you're here, might as well make the best of it. Hmm?" she gave a small nod. He stood up and started to walk to the door, but she busted in once again. "Hey Chibs?" He turned around and looked at her. "Who is Gemma? I know you called her Mother, is she really?" He laughed and gained his composure. "Thank the good Lord, no. She is Jax's mother. She watches over all of us, like a mother would. Just don't piss her off." She nodded her head before leaning down to unlace her boots. "Get some rest. You're gonna need it." She gave a small smile to him as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Sighing, she laid back on the pillows and her eyes suddenly felt too heavy to hold open any longer.

They drooped closed as she fell in to a silent and restful sleep. Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door and instantly her eyes popped back open, seeing Gemma entering the room. "Rise and shine. There's a party and you're invited." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm Gemma. We really didn't get a chance to meet one another. Chibs was so goddamned scared I was going to do something to you that he whisked you away. I'm the eyes and ears of the MC. If something is going on, I know about it. And I'm very defensive of my boys. And for now, you're posing as Chibs' old lady." She held clothes under her arm and a small bag in her other hand. "I brought you some clean clothes and some make-up. Just go easy on the cosmetics. Don't want to get it on anyone's cut or have everyone thinking you're a sweetbutt."

Brina's head was spinning. MC, Old Lady, cut, sweetbutt? She had no clue what language this lady was speaking and none of the words were clicking. She stretched and stood up. Gemma put her hands on Brina's waist, then shoulders. "Yeah, these should fit you just fine." Gemma laid out the outfits, shoes to match and watched as Brina looked them over. She settled for a peach longsleeved t-shirt with lace sleeves, a pair of ripped blue jeans, and some black flats. "Good choice. I'll leave you to get ready." And with that, the tornado of Gemma had whirled right out of the room. She took a deep breath and stood up, heading to the bathroom to get in the shower. She let the warm water cascade over her as she cleaned her body and warded off the thoughts that were running through her mind; mainly about Murphy. She relished in the fact that they would soon be together again and collected herself as she shut off the water and got out. She dressed and dried her hair, opting to pull it back in to a ponytail instead of actually try to style it. She grabbed Gemma's bag of makeup and headed to the mirror over Chibs' dresser. She pulled out some foundation and smeared it on. Almost the right color. Just a shade darker to look like she had a nice tan on her face, but not enough to make it disgustingly obvious.

She swiped on some blush and eyeshadow, then eyeliner and mascara. She was just slipping in to her shoes when the door opened again and Chibs came in. She paid no attention as he took off his motorcycle vest then his shirt. "You're ready?" She nodded her head. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a clean shirt, tossing it over his head. "So am I. We'll go outside and get the party started, Bobby should be back a little after that." She sat quietly, not knowing what to say. "Chibs, I know I've been overbearing with the questions, but Gemma went through everything so fast and there were some words I didn't understand. I'm just really really confused." His eyes narrowed slightly as he walked over and sat down beside her. "What's confusing you?" She took a moment to try to remember everything Gemma had said. "Um, MC, old lady, the cut, and a...sweetbutt? She was talking ninety miles an hour and those were the words I didn't get." Chibs ad to take a minute to remember she wasn't a part of the life. "Well, the MC is the motorcycle club. An old lady is like Gemma and Clay. She is Clay's old lady. The cut is actually a cut. It's just a quicker way of saying our vests. And you most certainly are not a sweetbutt. You don't even need to worry about that."

"Chibs...what is a sweetbutt?" He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "A sweetbutt is a girl who takes care of the guys in the club." She was taken aback. "So basically a club whore?" He nodded, hanging his head in shame. It was true, he had taken part of his own share of the sweetbutts, but he didn't think of it the way she was. To the guys, it was just how it was. He felt embarrassed about his share of the girls. "But like I said, no one sees you that way. You're someone we are trying to help. We don't want to take advantage of you like that." She nodded her head, understanding it was just that way. Some things you couldn't change. And some things weren't yours to change. Chibs stood up and offered his arm to her, which she took, and he led them out in to the parking lot. Much to her surprise it was dark out. There were a few big grills going, meat sizzling over the charcoal. People all around drinking beer. Everyone laughing and having a good time. All the men wore the cuts of the Sons of Anarchy. She saw Chibs head off in a different direction, so she found Gemma. "I just wanted to say thank you for the clothes. And for being nice to me." Gemma wore a small look of disbelief, but smiled through it. "You're welcome." A few minutes later, a big, fancy car rolled up and several men emerged.

There was a discussion between Clay and a man who had come from the car. Brina stood beside Gemma and heard the man say, "We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stopped dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans." The guys chuckled and a few more words exchanged. Brina tensed up when she saw guns being drawn. "You going to shoot me, Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?" Everything was tense. And it was getting worse by the second. "Nobody threatens Samcro." Clay wasn't playing with this guy. Brina didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but saw the men get back in their car and watched as they were pushed out of the gate and back into the street. Gemma came over to her and put her arm around Brina's shoulder. "Do you want to come meet my son's little boy?" This was a new level. She had dealt with scum, assholes, jerks, even murderers, but kids were not her area of expertise. "Let me rephrase, you're coming with me. You're an unopened book. And I want to read more." She wasn't about to argue with Gemma. She followed the woman to her car and they left for the evening.

They walked in to the little ranch style house and a latino woman named Neeta welcomed them. Gemma told her to go home for the evening. "We'll take over Abel from here. No big deal." Neeta smiled and wished them both a good night before leaving the house. They sat in the living room, listening for the cries of the infant, an talking to each other. "So, you were involved with two men, who you can't say who they are, and you have a Russian target on you, but you can't say why. You're one unsolved mystery." She chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Listen for him." She walked down the hallway and closed the door. Brina looked around the room, seeing new carpeting on the floor. She was looking at the decorations on the wall when she heard a whimper. She stood still and listened for a moment more when a loud wail pierced through the quiet of the house. Brina followed the cries to a room. It was a pale blue with the name Abel spelled in painted wooden letters over the bed. She walked to the edge of the crib and looked down on the crying baby. After a brief moment of hoping and praying that Gemma would show up, Brina gently picked up the infant and cradled him.

"It's okay, little guy. You're alright." He cried more. It was nervewracking and Brina was pretty sure this would be the reason she would never have children. "Come on, it's not that bad. You're okay." She gently bounced him up and down in her arms, and soon found she had soothed the baby. She fought a grin as Gemma came out from the bathroom. "Is he okay?" A nod was all it took for Gemma to get the baby from Brina. The rocking chair cradled Gemma as she cradled Abel. Brina sat on a small couch beside the grandmother. Silence was their companion for a few more minutes before Gemma spoke again. "So, what is going on between you and Chibs?" The question took her off guard. "Nothing. I've just been riding with him from Boston, and we've made a friend out of each other. That's it." Gemma looked at her skeptically. "That's it?" Brina nodded her head yes. Gema pursed her lips as she continued rocking the infant. Her gaze was drawn to a woman in the doorway. "Hey. What are you doing here?" The younger woman walked in and set a bag on the couch beside Brina. "I told Jax I'd come by."

"You didn't need to do that." Gemma gently pulled the bottle away from the baby. "I wanted to." Gemma stood up and carried the baby to the bed, laying him inside the safety of the crib. "Who's this?" Gemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That is Brina. She's heading for Ireland. Brina this is Tara." Brina smiled and raised her hand in a small 'hello' gesture. Brina stood and excused herself to the other room, grabbing a glass of water. Her cell phone rang, and as she dug it from her pocket, Gemma found her. "You ready?" They left the house in Gemma's car. Silence once more as they approached a stop sign, only five minutes away from the club. Gemma's phone rang, "Hello?" A short quick reply from the caller. "Yeah, Chibs she's fine. She's with me." Another brief pause. "Okay, bye." She flipped the phone shut and stuck it in the dash board. "He's worried about you. Show he cares." Brina could feel her cheeks heating up, but there was no mention of it, because of a woman running to the driver's side of the car. "Help me, please!" Gemma reached between Brina's legs and dug through her purse, pulling out a pistol. "God, help me, please! My baby swallowed something, he's choking, please help me!"

Both women got out of the car, hurrying back to the minivan behind them. "What did he swallow?" The door opened and Gemma leaned in. "I don't know, a bottle cap or something." Gemma crawled in and lifted the blanket on the baby seat, to reveal a baby doll. Brina saw the blonde woman hit Gemma with something, then turned her attention to Brina. "Let's go. In with the old lady." Brina was scared, and shocked to say the least. The blonde woman pulled a gun and aimed it at Brina. "I said in. Now." Not questioning it any further, she climbed into the van, then her vision faded to black as the woman hit Brina, just as she had Gemma.

**Okay. That's enough for now. I know it's a little short, so I'm going to try to work on posting another chapter either today, later, or tomorrow. So I hope you liked the update, hope you read and reply and tell me what I can do to make it better for you. R&amp;R!**


End file.
